glee_los_angelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes Jones
Overview Season One After spending months in New York to find an 'underground sound' for her debut album, Mercedes decides to relocate back to Los Angeles to continue her success. Sam goes to Los Angeles with her and they move back to Mercedes's loft. Although she's excited to continue recording music for her album, Mercedes makes the decision to go to West Ridge High School to discuss founding a new Glee Club at the school. After Mercedes meets Brittany London who expresses concern with the school's ignorance for the arts, Mercedes takes the initiative of being a director for the new Glee Club called Harmonic Explosion. During this season, Mercedes faces the hardships of multitasking and having generosity. She faces difficulties balancing her music career and her directing responsibilities. This shows once she's faced with an obstacle of performing at a special event the same night of Invitationals. Despite this dilemma, she remains very helpful in giving vocal tips and mentoring others, specifically Aaliyah, Thomas, Adriana and Phoebe. However, her responsibilities start to simmer down once she discovers that Sam cheated on her with Mercedes's sister Chantel. Therefore, Mercedes confides in her former roommate and co-worker's brother Patrick George. Mercedes ends things with Sam to have a relationship with Patrick, but that relationship ends shortly after when she discovers Patrick already has a girlfriend. Mercedes faces many emotional and mental issues to the point where she has an anxiety attack near the week of Regionals. Because of her hospitalization, Karen Devine, her archnemesis, makes it her opportunity to get Mercedes Jones fired. Principal Broward decides to suspend Mercedes's duties until a protest against Devine and the school gets Mercedes's suspension lifted. Season Two In the second season, Mercedes hesitantly decides to take a short break from the music industry after her anxiety attack and puts full focus on directing Harmonic Explosion for the new year. Because Harmonic Explosion is at risk of disbandment, Mercedes becomes more strict. As a result of her personality change, she gets into a feud with Caleb who resists her ways. Later on, Mercedes develops a temporary alliance with Karen after helping her get back to her Broadway dreams. She helps Devine get a role in the Broadway production of Annie, ''with Willow Smith as the lead. Mercedes and Sam's relationship is as strong as ever, but the two still face many hardships. Mercedes is stalked by a new teacher, Noel Seeley, who tries to take a majority of the Harmonic Explosion members for his drama club. Sam helps get Noel fired from his job, while Mercedes continues to face the fact that she is in a committed relationship with someone outside of her race. Mercedes's parents meet Sam and eventually warm up to Sam, but she gets jealous of Sam's bond with her father. Alongside this, Mercedes gets an offer to audition for the role of Effie in the Broadway production of ''Dreamgirls, ''but she fears of multitasking with Harmonic Explosion. When she takes the offer, she decides to allow Sam Evans co-direct Glee Club to audition, believing that this will help her music career like Jennifer Hudson's. Mercedes gets the callbacks for Effie at the end, despite competing against the role with Candice Glover, an American Idol alum and winner. Mercedes strays away from Harmonic Explosion to focus on Dreamgirls, but Harmonic Explosion feels like she's saying goodbye. Season Three While Mercedes is gone to rehearse for her role as Effie in Dreamgirls, Sam keeps Harmonic Explosion on track, while also developing rivalries with Karen Devine and developing a friendship with a new teacher. At this point, Mercedes faces the flaws of show business as she feuds with Tiana Brown, a pop sensation from Empire Entertainment who takes the role of Deena Jones in ''Dreamgirls. Mercedes also relies on advice from Rachel Berry when the broadway life takes a toll on her and she considers ending it. Meanwhile, Sam and Mercedes's relationship becomes distant once Mercedes believes Sam doesn't miss her around. Mercedes has an opening night for Dreamgirls in Los Angeles. Because of this, Mercedes gets the opportunity to go on a Dreamgirls tour during the summer. Mercedes eventually returns back to West Ridge, but she feels out of the loop since Sam has taken over. Karen also instigates a rivalry between her fellow co-worker and Mercedes, accusing Sam of infidelity. Although this isn't true, Mercedes gets revenge on Karen once and for all. When the West Ridge High seniors graduate, Mercedes wants to pass on the torch to Sam to direct Harmonic Explosion, believing that he is fit for the job. However, Sam wants to return back to Ohio after Coach Beiste makes a promising offer. Mercedes and Sam decide to separate from each other due to long distance. Mercedes begins her Dreamgirls tour, and also plans to release her debut album A Diva Undefined ''in the fall. Season Four Mercedes returns back to Los Angeles, only to discover that her loft is evicted. With Sam back in Ohio, and she's by herself, Mercedes faces a tough situation after Dreamgirls. However, she gets a temporary place to stay with her ex-boyfriend Patrick and Kevin's house. The awkward tension between Patrick and Mercedes reaches an all-time high, and former feelings start to return. However, Mercedes admits that she is still in love with Sam, to whom she isn't aware is in affair with Rachel back in Lima. Ironically, Broward convinces Mercedes to return back to West Ridge High and direct Harmonic Explosion again, since Karen Devine suffers from a mental breakdown and is sent to a mental institution. Hesitant at first, Mercedes reunites with West Ridge alums, Thomas and Brittany, who all attend UCLA and decide to become West Ridge High interns and Mercedes's assistants. Meanwhile, Mercedes and Broward's friendship evolves when she helps Mercedes get her loft back after it was evicted. Mercedes gets it back and eventually moves out of Patrick's house. Mercedes and Patrick rekindle their relationship, while Sam returns to Los Angeles for a modeling opportunity. Sam and Mercedes remain friends at this point. Mercedes releases her debut album and it becomes a major success. Season Five A year after A Diva Undefined, Mercedes decides to embark on a world tour, after being the opening act for Beyonce's world tour. Therefore, Mercedes decides to pass on her leadership to Thomas Hale and Brittany. A few years later, Mercedes returns to New York to celebrate Rachel's Emmy award and her child with Jesse. She also seems to notice that Sam continues to text her despite his man-whore behavior after becoming a model. However, Mercedes admits she still misses Sam and he agrees mutually. During her final world tour, Sam proposes to Mercedes on stage. The two elope with West Ridge High alums and the McKinley High alums and staff returning for the wedding. Santana, Rachel, Aaliyah, Mercedes's sisters and Brittany London are the bridesmaids, Blaine, Artie and Mike are the best men. Sam and Mercedes live in a bigger house and Mercedes wins five Grammys for her sophomore album, ''Diva Deluxe, ''and eventually returns as the music teacher for West Ridge High school. Songs Solos Season One FlawlessLA.PNG|Flawless (Cliche) FlawlessLA.PNG|Leave a Light On (Amateur Night) FlawlessLA.PNG|Boy, I'm a Woman (Amateur Night) FlawlessLA.PNG|Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (Love and War) FlawlessLA.PNG|This Christmas (Christmas) FlawlessLA.PNG|Do Your Thing (How Mercedes Got Her Groove Back) FlawlessLA.PNG|Therapy (Saving Private Mercedes'') Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Glee Characters Category:West Ridge High Faculty